Time To Tell
by molly1414
Summary: Jaime wants to tell Rudy about their new relationship but Oscar is afraid Rudy will be angry.
1. Chapter 1

Jaime woke up to find Oscar getting ready for work. He was standing in front of the mirror tying the knot in his tie. This was his second week as the new Secretary Of Defense. Jaime had been staying at Oscar's house almost full time since they had slept together the night of his swearing in ceremony. She had made several trips to her house after work in order to get the mail and pick up more clothes but she had returned to Oscar's house each evening . Oscar had given her half of his closet for her clothes and she was squeezing more out of his side each day. Jaime was surprised at how comfortable she felt in Oscar's house. Oscar noticed that she was awake. "Morning Babe."

"Good morning. Your leaving early, something special going on?"

Oscar had made it clear that his new position delt with very sensitive operations and situations and he could not talk very much about his work as the Secretary not even with Jaime.

"No, not really." Oscar watched her as she got out of bed and put on her robe. He was still shocked every morning when he woke up to find her in his bed. He could not believe that he had told her how he felt and she shared his feelings and was now living with him. He had never had a woman live with him before. The first few days he was a little uncomfortable leaving someone in his house alone. Oscar was a very private person not to mention all the top secret material he had in a hidden safe. He realized of course that it was Jaime and he trusted her with his life but it was a strange situation for him at first.

Jaime moved up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss. "I have something for you, I forgot to give it to you last night." Oscar told her as he reached in his wallet. Oscar pulled out a silver key and handed it to Jaime. "I figured you needed your own key so I had this made for you yesterday." Jaime looked at the key in her hand. She realized that the key represented a new level in their relationship. Even though she had been living with him for the past two weeks they had not talked about it or acknowledged it. It just seemed like they were spending time together. The key changed that. It would now be official.

Jaime looked at Oscar and gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you." She said. "I was becoming good friends with the secret service agent that guards the front of the house while I waited for you each night."

"That's why I made you the key." Oscar teased.

"What are your plans today Babe"

"I have patients to see in the morning and then I have an appointment with my doctor." Jaime told him. "Oh." Oscar said in a concerned voice.

"Rudy wants to run some tests on my ear, that's all." Jaime reassured him.

"Do me a favor and don't say anything to Rudy about – us." Oscar said as he was putting on his jacket.

They had only been seeing each other for two weeks and they had not rally discussed if they should tell people about their relationship or keep it a secret. Of course the past two weeks they had been so focused on each other that they hadn't even thought about anyone else. Jaime didn't think she could keep this from Rudy. He was one of her closest friends and she had to admit she thought of him as her father. Besides he could read her like a book and would know immediately that she was keeping something from him.

"Why can't I tell Rudy?" Jaime asked him. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Well, then I would rather it be later. I will explain it to you tonight, right now I have to go or I will be late for my meeting."

Jaime assured him that she would not tell Rudy even though she was not happy about it and Oscar kissed her and left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Jaime met Rudy for her tests she dropped by Oscar's office. It had bothered her all day that he wanted their relationship to remain a secret from Rudy. She wanted to find our from Oscar why it was so important that she not tell Rudy.

Jaime entered the formal front office of The Secretary Of Defense. This was the first time she had been here. The secretary behind the desk look up and greeted her. "Can I help you?"

Jaime smiled at the secretary who she had not met before. "Yes, I am here to see Osc…. I mean The Secretary please"

"Well do you have an appointment?" The woman asked as she thumbed through the appointment book on her desk.

Jaime was not sure what to say. "No, I don't have an appointment, I am a very good friend of his so I am sure he will see me".

"Well, I am sorry but no one gets in to see The Secretary without an appointment." The woman told Jaime as she gave her a little smile.

Jaime was a little annoyed now but doing her best not to show it. "Well could you at least let him know that I am here and then he can decide if he wants to see me."

The woman smiled again at Jaime "No, I am afraid not, his last orders were that he was not be disturbed for any reason, sorry."

Jaime looked at Oscar's new secretary, smiled at her as she reached into her purse and whipped out her cell phone and dialed Oscar's private cell phone. "Hi Oscar, are you busy at the moment? Jaime looked at the woman behind the desk whose face had fallen and was now looking very pale. "Well could you please come out to the front office and get me please. Thank you." Jaime closed her cell phone and

looked at Oscar's secretary "It seems I have an appointment after all."

Oscar opened the door to his private office and motioned for Jaime to come inside. Oscar looked at his secretary and told her "Miss Holden whenever Miss Somers comes to my office please let me know that she is here, thank you."

"Hi Babe." Oscar greeted her in is office when she walked in. "Don't you have an appointment with Rudy this afternoon?"

"Yes, and that is what I want to talk to you about. I don't understand why we need to keep our relationship a secret from him." Jaime said as she sank down in one of Oscar's office chairs.

Oscar came around the front of his desk and knelt down next to Jaime and said "Because he will hate me."

Jaime looked shocked and said "Why in the world would he hate you for loving me?"

Oscar looked at the floor and said "Because he considers you to be his daughter. He thinks that I should feel the same way about you. He feels that my having a romantic relationship with you would be unethical due to my being your boss and our age difference."

"How do you know how he feels? Did you already have this conversation with Rudy?" Jaime said.

Oscar looked at her "Yes, we already had this conversation a few years ago." Oscar admitted.

"A few years ago! You and Rudy had this conversation a few years ago!" Jaime blurted.

Oscar sat down in the chair next to Jaime and explained "Rudy and I went out after work for drinks one night. After we had a couple the conversation turned to you and I admitted to Rudy how much I loved you. At first Rudy thought I loved you like he does as a daughter. When I made it clear to him that I was in love with you he became very angry with me. He told me that I had no business being in love with you that it would be a complete betrayal of your trust and unethical to ever tell you how I felt. Rudy was so mad at me that I never brought it up again. I am afraid that if he finds out we are sleeping together he will never speak to me again."

Jaime was speechless. The two men she loved most in her life were Oscar and Rudy . She knew that Rudy was very protective of her . She also knew that he had a temper. It took a lot to set Rudy off but when he was angry it was like a volcano going off.

"Well what are we going to do? He is going to find out. I can't keep this from him forever." Jaime said

"I know Babe, I just don't know what to do." Oscar explained.

"We could tell him together Oscar. I will tell him how much I love you and that the age difference does not bother me and that there is no one I would rather be with. I will tell Rudy how much it will hurt me to have him upset with you. I will point out to him that I am a grown woman who can make up my own mind. I think he will understand." Jaime said.

"You didn't see how angry he was but I guess your right. When do you want to tell him?" Oscar asked.

Jaime got up "Now. I want you to come with me and we will tell him now."


	3. Chapter 3

When Oscar and Jaime entered Rudy's office they found him sitting at his desk. "Hi Jaime, Oscar." Rudy said.

"Hi Rudy." Jaime said as she leaned down and kissed him. Rudy noticed the stressed look on Oscar's face but figured he was under a lot of stress from his new position. "I was getting worried about you." Rudy told Jaime. "I called your house last night and couldn't reach you." Jaime and Oscar looked at each other.

"Rudy, Oscar and I have something we would like to tell you." Jaime said taking a seat in front of Rudy's desk.

Oscar was half sitting on the table to the side of Rudy's desk and looked as if he was ready to run away any minute. Jaime knew she had to be careful in what she said.

"Rudy, you know that I love you right?" Rudy shook is head yes. "I never want to be in a position that I have to keep a secret from you. You are one of the most important people in my life and I need to be able to share my life with you openly". Rudy was wondering where this was going.

"Rudy something happened the night Oscar was sworn in as The Secretary, that made me realize just how much I love him."

Rudy gave a quick glance at Oscar who was bracing for the full force of Rudy's anger.

"Oh." Rudy said "What do you mean?"

"Rudy, Oscar and I are in love with each other." Jaime finally told him.

"Your what!!!" Rudy jumped up and headed for Oscar. Rudy got right up in Oscar face and was shouting at him . "How could you take advantage of her! Your twice her age, you're her boss! I thought we talked about this?" Rudy now turned to Jaime " What do you mean something happened? Did he seduce you?" Before Jaime could say a word Rudy turned back to Oscar. "Did you sleep with her? Well did you?"

Oscar had been restraining himself letting Rudy vent but now he let Rudy have it. "That is none of your business!" Oscar yelled back at Rudy pointing his finger and poking Rudy in the chest.

Jaime knew she had to stop this. Jaime steeped in between Rudy and Oscar and told Rudy to sit down. Rudy just stood there and she placed her hand on his arm and told him again to sit down this time pushing him back into his chair as she said it. Rudy looked a little shocked that she had manhandled him and this added to his anger.

"Rudy, now you need to listen to me." Jaime said as she kneeled down next to his chair. "I know that you want to protect me but you don't need to protect me from Oscar. He loves me just as much as you do but in a different way. I happen to be a grown woman and can make up my own mind who I love. Oscar did not seduce me….well…. maybe just a little" Jaime looked at Oscar and gave him a little smile "What he did do was stop hiding his feelings for me. He did not force me to fall in love with him. I have always had feeling s for Oscar I just didn't realize how strong those feeling were. Oscar is not taking advantage of me in any way. I can handle myself with Oscar just fine thank you." Rudy was calming down and listening to Jaime but he was still glaring at Oscar.

"Rudy, if you really love me then I would think you would want me to be happy. I know you don't approve of our relationship and I'm not asking you to change your mind right away but I cant have the two men I love at each others throats. It would hurt me a great deal if you continued to hate Oscar because of me. "

When Jaime was done there was a long silence in the room. Rudy was staring at his desk unable to look at Oscar. Finally Oscar broke the silence.

"I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up any longer Rudy, it was killing me." Rudy looked up at his friend, the anger had dissipated from his eyes.

Rudy looked at Jaime. "I know you can take care of yourself and that you're a grown woman, but I feel a sense of responsibility for you especially when it comes to the OSI and anything connected to the government." Rudy looked over at Oscar. "I know that Oscar loves you but you don't understand what being in a relationship with Oscar means. The bulls-eye on Oscar's back with now be on yours. Any woman in a relationship with Oscar will be in danger, don't you understand that. Its even worse now that he's The Secretary."

Jaime tried to reassure Rudy "I know all that Rudy and I think I have proved over the years I can take care of myself. I've had a bulls-eye on my back from the moment you made me bionic you know. I know all the complications of my relationship with Oscar and it would be a lot easier to deal with them if I had you by my side supporting me like you always have. Please Rudy."

Rudy took a long breath and saw the pain in Jaime's eyes. Finally he took her hand "Your right, I need to trust your judgment. I do love you and want you to be happy and if that's with Oscar then I will support you. I'm sorry for getting so upset." Rudy leaned over and kissed Jaime on the cheek. Rudy then got up and extended his hand to Oscar who shook it. "I'm sorry Oscar." Rudy told his friend.

Jaime stood up "All this commotion has made me hungry. Maybe the two men I love could take me out for some dinner."


End file.
